


Тройная звезда

by DoloresClaiborne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, Post-Season 2, Reunions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresClaiborne/pseuds/DoloresClaiborne
Summary: «Те, кто живут здесь, приходят искать покоя» – сказал Куиил.Но даже здесь покой далёк от Дина, как никогда.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 11





	1. Одинарная

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ternary Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288551) by [Shirokokuro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirokokuro/pseuds/Shirokokuro). 



> Дин бежит от судьбы и своей утраты, но у кое-кого на него другие планы.

Песок двигается у него под сапогами.

\- Уверен, что не полетишь с нами? - спрашивает Фетт с трапа Раба 1. Феннек, прислонившаяся к корпусу за ним, выглядит одновременно сочувствующей и безразличной.

\- Да, - говорит Дин. – Я там, где должен быть.

\- Что ж, если мы тебе понадобимся – милости просим. – винтовка Бобы чуть звякает, когда он жестом указывает на рукоятку меча у бедра Дина. – В конце концов, я должен тебе проставиться за это. Хотел бы я быть там…

Рука Дина слегка смещается, закрывая оружие.

\- Спасибо, - отвечает он. Дин действительно благодарен. У него просто… Голова занята другим. Он так погружен в мысли, что едва ловит предмет, который Фетт ему кидает.

Коммуникатор.

\- Он напрямую связан с моим кораблем, - говорит Боба, идя вверх по трапу. – Я серьёзно. Если тебе нужна будет помощь или ты передумаешь…

Феннек подхватывает мысль, жестом делая вид, что звонит, прежде чем поворачивается вслед за Бобой.

Трап поднимается, корабль извергает пески Арвалы-7 волна за волной, и Дин остается один в тишине.

***

Жилище Куиила выглядит точно таким, каким Дин его запомнил. Согнувшись под низкой притолокой, он, к своему удивлению, обнаруживает, что Джавы ничего не тронули. Оглядываясь назад, он может сказать, что Куиил был одним из немногих, кому они могли бы выказать подобное уважение.

Всё это делает место пугающе обжитым. Сохнет посуда, покрытая слоем пыли, на столе стоят чайные чашки - одна из них наполовину полная. Исследуя пустой шкафчик для обуви, Дин не в первый раз спорит сам с собой – может ли он быть здесь. Хороша ли вообще была эта идея.

Каре так не казалось.

_(«Неварро, - сказала им штурмовик на корабле Фетта. Она указала подбородком на Моффа. – Мандо, помоги доставить его, и мы заставим его ответить за то, что он сделал»._

_Но было лишь одно место, о котором он мог думать._

_«Арвала? – спросила Кара, когда он упомянул её. Феннек чуть наклонила голову – крайнее в её случае выражение удивления. – Зачем тебе туда?»_

_Дин смотрел себе под ноги. Первый раз за долгое время у него не было весомой причины лететь куда-то. Поэтому, возможно, сейчас идеальное время направиться в никуда.)_

В сумеречной тишине шлем соскальзывает на удивление легко, взъерошив волосы перед тем, как оказаться в его руках. Визор осуждающе смотрит на него: лицо, которое он видел в зеркалах десятилетиями.

Теперь это не так. Утрата идентичности, вот что это. Из всего, что ему известно.

Дин открывает ближайший к выходу чулан. Он пуст, не считая нескольких свёрнутых покрывал и бутылочки бактаспрея. Так не должно быть, но остаток его брони тоже снимается с лёгкостью. Набедренники, нарукавники, грудная пластина находят своё место на полке. Годы работы, чтобы получить их. Теперь они словно чужие.

Дин не мандалорец. И не потому, что снял шлем. Просто потому, что не можем считать себя чем-то, чего не понимает. Дин думал, что знает, кто он, если не мандалорец, то хотя бы…

_(Карие глаза. Топот ног. Маленькое лицо, обращенное к нему)._

…кто-то ещё. До тех пор, пока он этого не поймет, Дин не может претендовать на эту броню. Он говорит это себе, пока на нём не остаются лишь льняной поддоспешник и правый наплечник. Дин тянется к нему, но останавливается. Под его пальцами поблёскивает эмблема грязерога. Секунду Дин смотрит на неё, сомневаясь. Он решительно закрывает дверь чулана. 

Наплечник остается.

***

Не проходит и двух дней, как начинаются сны. Они отличаются от всех, что раньше видел Дин: содержание проносится перед его глазами вопреки весу его тела и плотности воздуха. Настоящие – вот как он может их описать. Словно он привязан к реальности, куда бы ни направлялся.

_(Копьё пронзает воздух)_

Ему никогда не снится Арвала-7. Это очевидно, но Дин, излетавший всё вдоль и поперек, уверен, что никогда не был на этой планете. Тем не менее, она кажется знакомой. Стоит лишь ему открыть глаза, в текучем пространстве своего разума он слышит детский смех _(«Учитель! Учитель!»),_ чувствует мелодию полевых цветов и потоков воды, ощущает сладость солнечного цвета на кончике языка.

 _«Как в детстве»_ , - думает он, захваченный моментом.

_(Копьё царапает его щёку)_

Доля секунды, и ветер проносится мимо него, созвездия и фазы луны кружатся над головой с такой скоростью, что кажется, будто земля уходи из-под ног. Здесь он носит шлем, но высвобождает руку, чтобы закрыться, пока его плащ развевается позади. В броне он должен чувствовать себя защищенным, непоколебимым и сильным, но он кажется себе беспомощным. Завывающий шторм разрывается искрой света – молнией – и останавливается. Дин осторожно опускает руку. Перед ним протягивается обрыв скалы, разделяющий мир на две части. Травинки раскачиваются у его ног, а небо…

Небо в огне.

Вновь способный двигаться, Дин бежит, пока не обнаруживает на краю утёса концентрическое здание. Оно извергает дым, каменные шпили вокруг него – не более чем факелы. Дин прыгает, скользит вниз по скале, чтобы помочь, но собственный сон бьёт его прямо в грудь. Он пытается сопротивляться. Безуспешно. Отчего-то даже здесь, вдалеке, в воздухе начинает клубиться дым, вгрызаясь в его лёгкие, заставляя его упасть на колени.

\- Нет, - задыхается он. Он готов поклясться, что слышит людей, запертых там, что мог бы помочь, если бы только сумел сдвинуться с места.

Но пепел становится плотным, как льдинки, и его сон закручивается по краям, становится текучим, ускользает, пока Дин не видит три звезды, мерцающие над ним – две золотые, одна красная – и потом они тоже погибают в огне.

_(Дин сгибается, тяжело дыша; копьё из бескара позвякивает в песке)_

_(«Те, кто живут здесь, приходят искать покоя» – сказал Куиил)_

Но даже здесь покой далёк от Дина, как никогда.


	2. Двойная

Дин быстро находит себе развлечение: ищет неприятности и преодолевает их. Манёвр, отвлекающий от мыслей в голове.

Испуганный взгляд поднимается на него.

\- Теперь всё в порядке, - говорит Дин, пряча копьё. Тела разбойников раскиданы вокруг него на дне оврага – они без сознания или того хуже. У Дина ни царапины.

– Ты ранен?

Путешественник поспешно вертит головой, прижимая сумку к груди.

\- Н-нет, сэр.

Дин кивает.

\- Можешь вернуться в город сам?

Мужчина неуверенно встает на ноги.

\- Да, сэр, я…э-э… Если вы сопроводите меня, я вам заплачу. У меня есть деньги дома, и я… - торговец дёргается, когда Дин проходит мимо него, словно ожидая быть пристреленным. Он указывает в другую сторону.

– О, мой дом в той стороне.

Дин игнорирует его, продолжая идти.

Наконец, до человека доходит _(«Спасибо, сэр!»)_ и он убирается восвояси. Хотел бы Дин, чтобы на этом всё закончилось.

Но он теперь один, а в последнее время это значит, что скоро у него будет компания. Стоит лишь шагам торговца смолкнуть, боковым зрением Дин видит, как горячий воздух колеблется и дрожит, принимая форму голубоватой призрачной фигуры.

 _«Любопытно_ , - бормочет голос. – _Меч до сих пор не используешь ты»._

Дин игнорирует и это.

***

Он резко просыпается, схватившись за бластер и направив его перед собой.

Один выдох. Два.

Его полный паники сон исчезает в знакомой обстановке дома Куиила. Бластер нацелен на чулан.

Там никого нет. Лёжа на полу, Дин всё жё не опускает оружие и тяжело дышит. Он на взводе и мог бы поклясться, что там был…

Один звук, и бластер перемещается. Небольшая ящерица выползает из-под кресла, с любопытством смотря на него.

 _«Почему ты здесь?»_ \- не спрашивает она, лишь скользит за дверь. Дин ещё минуту ждет, затем ворчит на себя _(«Параноик!»)_. Он вставляет бластер в кобуру и поднимается.

Спустя пять минут загорается маленький очаг с котелком наверху. Сверчки и лягушки заливаются снаружи в гармонии с движением пустыни. Здесь спокойно, умиротворённо. Дину не должен быть здесь так тревожно.

_«Сны твои хуже становятся»._

Дин молча ворошит костёр. Он бодрствует, но видит силуэты шпилей в огне, слышит стон дерева, предвещающий его разрушение.

-Ничего нового, - говорит он в большей степени самому себе, нежели чем кому-то ещё. – Просто плохие сны.

Огонь потрескивает.

_«Проблемы игнорируя исчезнуть ты их не заставишь»._

Дин бросает взгляд на собеседника, затем снимает котелок.

Он уверен, что призрак – или кто он там – полностью проницаем.

\- Водички? - сухо предлагает он, прежде чем наполнить себе чашку.

Фигура издает смешок.

_«Человек ты забавный и в самом деле»._

Дин подносит воду к губам, дуя на неё.

_«Сбежать сюда пришёл ты. Манд'алору не подобает»._

Эфес меча у него на боку словно тяжелеет, но Дин даже не пытается спорить.

_«Не начитан я, но о людях твоих знаю. О клинке этом слышал я»._

\- Может, ты его тогда и возьмешь?

Призрак опять смеется, стуча по земле своей тростью так, будто Дин выдал самую смешную шутку, что он слышал за всю свою долгую жизнь.

« _Его ты не хочешь, я вижу»._

Дин рассеянно вынимает травинку из кружки.

_«Чего хочешь ты тогда?»._

Дин поднимает глаза на привидение. Он стар и мал ростом. Дину больно на него смотреть, так сильно он похож на _него._

\- Ты джедай? – уходит он от ответа. Мираж чуть наклоняет ухо, словно обдумывая это. Дин принимает это за утвердительный ответ.

\- Ты знал его? – спрашивает он. – Когда он тренировался?

Фигура гудит себе под нос, словно не может вспомнить настолько далёкие события. Он, кажется, всё равно понимает, кого Дин имеет в виду.

_«Давно было это. В мире другом и похожем всё же на этот»._

Джедай смотрит на Дина так, будто видит кого-то другого.

_«Людей много потерянных до сих пор есть. Путь свой найти стремящихся»._

Дин делает глоток, затем ставить кружку на стол подле себя. Он нервно крутит её пальцами.

\- Вот зачем ты здесь? Пытаешься найти свой путь?

 _«Зачем **ты** здесь_. – поправляет призрак. – _Вернуться к началу ты должен. Знал ты когда, чего хочешь. До перемен»._

Дин молчит, затем трясёт головой и встает. Он не должен был показывать, что осведомлён о его присутствии, должен был вести себя так, будто его здесь нет. Он выплёскивает оставшуюся воду из окна и цепляет копьё себе на спину. Призрак продолжает говорить, звуки доносятся до него так, словно расстояние между ними не менялось.

 _«Судьба великая тебя ждет,_ \- мудро вещает он. – _От неё бежать не можешь ты»._

\- Судьба это миф.

_«Тогда ребёнок...»_

Дин внезапно останавливается.

_«Встречу с ним как назовёшь ты?»_

Обернувшись через правое плечо, Дин видит, как старый джедай поднимает бровь, явно позабавленный.

_(Они так похожи - действительно похожи, словно окно в будущее, которое Дин уже не застанет живым. Он надеется. Надеется, что ребёнок проживет столь же долгую жизнь)._

Стоя над порогом, Дин наконец отвечает.

\- Большая удача, - тихо говорит он. - Вот как я бы это назвал.

***

Это вышло за рамки просто снов. Каждый раз, стоит ему закрыть глаза, Дина накрывают видения, не принадлежащие ему. Расположение и размеры трёх звезд выжжены на внутренней стороне его век как шрамы, и горький привкус сажи портит всё, что он пробует на вкус.

Дин целится копьём в воздух. Вращает его. Перемещает руки.

Стоп.

\- Это твои проделки? – спрашивает он, тяжело дыша.

Призрак наблюдает за ним всё утро, восседая на куче коробок перед домом Куиила, рядом с пустым загоном для скота.

_«Льстишь ты мне. Неисповедимы пути силы»._

Дин делает бросок вперёд, затем ботинком подталкивает его вверх. Чем бы ни были эти сны, он хочет, чтобы они прекратились. Он перепробовал всё - в том числе и тренировки до потери пульса, но это не помогло. Он до сих пор просыпается в страхе.

_«Ответ простой ко всем твоим вопросам есть»._

Дин принимает полную стойку, смахивая струйку пота.

\- Поделишься со мной?

Джедай дёргает головой в сторону горного хребта. Дин знает, что там – покинутый гарнизон. Такой же, с каким имели дело он и ИГ-11. Дин был там месяц назад, вскоре после того, как прилетел. Будто он нашел бы ребёнка, до сих пор ждущего его там, словно события последних месяцев вовсе не случались. Место было абсолютно пустым, и он почувствовал себя глупо.

\- Нет, - решительно говорит он, возвращаясь к тренировке. – Я не могу защитить его. Я недостаточно силён.

_«Тогда сильнее стать ты должен»._

Дин делает слишком большое усилие и копьё, вырвавшись у него из руки, вращается и под углом вонзается в землю. Он идет забрать его, но, в конце концов, сам опускается вниз.

\- Не надо, - предупреждает он. Уши призраки поднимаются и опускаются. Ребёнок делал так же, когда чувствовал любопытство.

\- Я завершил свою миссию. – объясняет Дин. – Он с такими же, как ты, как и должен быть. С теми, кто может его понять. Я не могу… - Дин вздыхает, ножом очищая подошвы сапог от земли. – Я едва знаю его имя. Этого недостаточно для того, чтобы растить ребёнка.

_«Но его любишь ты»._

Дин не возражает. Он практически слышит улыбку призрака.

_«Восхищался всегда одним у мандалорцев я. Семьёй дорожат они. Больше, нежели культурой и правилами. Очень отличаются от джедаев в этом они»._

Дин смотрит на него, не отрываясь, чувствуя грустные нотки в его голосе.

 _«Думаю часто я. Не пала бы Республика, другими правила будь… Ученики мои потеряны, и у меня не было…_ \- призрак поджимает губы, кончики ушей опускаются вниз. – _И все же,_ \- продолжает он, - _так же как ты учитель Скайуокер думает. Поймёт он, что важнее всего семья»._

Нож возвращается в ножны.

\- Это не имеет значения. Я даже не спросил, куда они летят. Понятия не имею, где искать.

Дин кладет руку себе на правое плечо, на единственную оставшуюся часть его брони, всё ещё оплакивая утрату.

До тех пор, пока трость не бьёт его по голове.

\- Эй!

 _«Был ты там, где они сейчас,_ \- бросает джедай. – _Уже забыл?_

Дин моргает, глядя на него, удивленный, что первый раз за всё время призрак стал материальным.

\- Я…

_«Там ночь каждую был ты»._

Дин хмурится, отрезвлённый. Готовясь сорваться в путь, он инстинктивно хватается копьё.

\- Ты имеешь в виду…

Его разум тотчас возвращается к зелёным полям, свинцовому дыму и крикам. Джедай хмыкает.

_«Тройные звезды редки весьма. Охотнику за головами просто найти место это»._


	3. Тройная

\- Разрешение получено, - эхом вторит баритон Бобы. - готовимся к посадке.

Дин сидит, вцепившись в кресло, пока похожий на бочонок Раб 1 кружится, снижаясь. Феннек, как ни в чём не бывало, делает большие глотки спочки, умудряясь не пролить ни капли. Она явно чувствует прилив сил.

\- Скучала по веселью на Татуине. Кто бы мог подумать, что у Фортуны такие запасы выпивки?

Дин пытается испепелить её взглядом сквозь шлем. Странно носить его снова: чувство, что он самозванец, не отпускает его. И всё же это немного приятно - возврат к привычному. Голос Фетта доносится по интеркому.

\- У нас есть дела на Эриаду, так что если тебя нужно будет подобрать, мы не сможем прилететь сразу.

\- Всё в порядке, - отвечает Дин достаточно громко, чтобы перекричать шум двигателя. Ему понадобится время, если джедая так же трудно найти, как в прошлый раз.

– Я всё же думаю, что должен тебе заплатить.

Феннек фыркает в свою выпивку.

\- Забудь об этом. Услужить королевской особе - в наших интересах.

Фетт щёлкает интеркомом, но оба они слышат раскаты смеха, доносящиеся с мостика.

Дин вздыхает. К счастью, в это время корабль дёргается и замирает, и они с Феннек охают, когда инерция швыряет их вперед. Шипят выхлопные трубы, и Дин выскакивает из своего кресла. Ему не терпится узнать, верны ли его расчёты, или всё это путешествие было лишь большой потерей времени. Трап опускается, давление воздуха падает, и…

Что ж. Ничего особенно знакомого. Небо акварельно-голубого оттенка, похожего на тот, который он видел в снах, но оно едва виднеется сквозь влажный смог, порождённый аванпостом. Для такого удалённого места, как сектор Трилон, было удивительно, что у Батуу вообще есть торговый центр.

\- Любишь ты шастать по странным местам, - прокомментировала Феннек, поджимая губы при виде Амани, везущего нечто, что могло быть и едой, и навозом. – Серьёзно. Татуин. Подумай об этом.

\- Обязательно, - рассеянно отвечает Дин, шагая на посадочную площадку. Его разум лихорадочно мечется.

_(«Куда бы пошёл джедай?»)_

Он чуть не забывает поблагодарить их за помощь. Феннек уныло салютует ему.

\- Конечно, ваше величество.

Ветер поднимается, когда они улетают, и Дин вновь предоставлен самому себе. Хорошо, что у него есть пара идей. Быстро оценивая обстановку, он старается ускользнуть от любопытных глаз.

( _«Бескар»_ , - шепчутся люди. Слово, от которого Дин отвык за последние несколько месяцев).

На первый взгляд аванпост не так уж отличается от того, каким был Неварро. Бесчисленные ящики с запрещёнными животными – некоторые из них жарятся на вертелах – и, когда бандит пробивает чей-то череп прямо на улице, никто и глазом не моргает.

 _«Джедай» -_ повторяет Дин самому себе, пытаясь представить молодого человека с крейсера Гидеона. Может ли он тренировать учеников здесь? Едва ли. В любом случае Дин застрял здесь на пару недель, так что нелишним будет собрать как можно больше информации.

Аванпост достаточно велик, чтобы путешествие до центра заняло час. Там обстановка меняется: здания становятся невысокими, тронутыми ржавчиной – все, кроме кантины Оги. Дин считает это знаком и направляется ко входу. Количество лиц, обратившихся к нему, многообещающе. Дин замечает это, когда останавливается в проходе, чтобы оценить обстановку.

Музыкальная группа в углу замолкает.

Он изучает толпу, чтобы увидеть, кто пошевелится первым. Пятью секундами спустя стакан звякает, падая со стойки: Блютопианка хрюкает пятиконечной мордой и разговоры возобновляются вновь. Дин осторожно снимает руку с бластера и без дальнейших происшествий садится у стола. Он как раз думает, как привлечь внимание Блютопианки, когда та сама склоняется к нему.

\- Мандалорец, - по-хаттски говорит она без всяких предисловий и чешет складчатую шею. Склизкая кожа поблёскивает в свинцовом свете, и её глаза задерживаются на броне на секунду больше, чем необходимо.

_(«Тот, кто избирает путь Мандалора, одновременно охотник и дичь»)._

\- Вроде того, - соглашается он.

\- Что принесло тебя на Чёрный шпиль? Не добыча, надеюсь.

\- Не совсем. Я ищу одно место. Достаточно уединённое.

Блютопианка с шумом втягивает воздух.

\- Что ж, ты на планете, где нет и миллиона жителей. Иди в любом направлении, и скоро у тебя будет больше одиночества, чем ты сможешь проглотить.

Дин надеялся на менее расплывчатый ответ. Он откидывается на стуле, внимательно смотря на неё.

\- Ты же Ога?

Блютопианка пожимает плечами, но не отрицает.

\- Одиночество – не совсем то, чего я ищу.

Ога уходит в глухую оборону.

\- Слушай, - слабо выдыхает она. – Мы тут сотрудничаем с Новой Республикой. Если ты пытаешься спрятаться, боюсь…

Кошелек с деньгами приземляется на стол. Дин ждёт. Ога осторожно суёт кошелёк в карман, озираясь вокруг.

\- Есть одно место, - бормочет она, достав тряпку и для вида начав протирать стол, - Но единственная причина, по которой там тебя никто не найдёт – это то, что ты не сможешь туда попасть. Каким бы хорошим пилотом ты ни был. Ты потерпишь крушение, не успев понять, что случилось.

Дин молчит, ожидая продолжения. Блютопианка фыркает. Очередная порция денег развязывает ей язык.

\- Половину этой планеты занимает океан, - продолжает Ога, чьи золотые зрачки блестят как лезвие ножа. – Там не прекращаются шторма со времён катастрофы, но кое-кто считает, что есть остров – скажем, километрах в ста отсюда. Если ты поплывёшь или полетишь, твой корабль разобьётся о камни. Там все покрыто обломками – гиблое место.

\- Звучит опасно.

Ога вытирает руки.

\- Сомневаюсь, что даже лучшие из пилотов могли бы добраться туда, и что-то я не заметила, чтобы у тебя был корабль.

\- Слухи распространяются быстро.

\- Только для меня, - возражает Ога, засовывая тряпку за пояс, прежде чем вновь наклониться к Дину.

\- Но, возможно, тебе нужно задержаться здесь, Мандалорец. Думаю, ты найдёшь лучшее применение своему бескару.

Ноготь скользит по стальным наручам, высекая искру. Дин позволяет этому случиться, не реагируя на угрозу, затем встаёт.

\- Спасибо за подсказку.

На всём пути из аванпоста его преследуют взгляды. _«Мандалорец»_ \- шепчут они друг другу, будто знают, что это означает.

***

Ога была права: никто в здравом уме не полетит сюда.

Нога Дина скользит на камне. Копьё из бескара – единственное, что мешает ему сгинуть в пучине внизу; волны вздымаются прямо у него под ногами, ледяные брызги проникают сквозь одежду. Дин не видит эти волны, лишь едва слышит их сквозь грохот. Осязание, запах и вкус - всё, с чем он имеет дело.

Единственным плюсом является то, что наёмники Оги отстали от него, как только он миновал береговую линию. Дину удаётся нажать на кнопку управления джет-паком: два языка пламени пронзают тьму, прежде чем Дин снова падает на камни. В отсутствие трения он словно на льду: нет точек опоры - каменные шпили, выступающие из океана, отполированы до гладкости, а оцепеневшие ноги и пальцы рук неуклюжи.

Ворча,Дин поднимается на корточки, сражаясь с ветром и дождём. Он уже долго вслушивается в удары волн, чтобы уловить, чем отличается рык воды, обрушивающейся на саму себя, от того, как она разбивается о камни.

Это может задать ему направление.

Немного внимания – и Дин догадывается, что впереди есть нечто ещё. Он делает большой шаг, пламя снова вырывается из джет-пака, прогоняя тени, и, отвоевав в борьбе опору, он преодолевает ещё шесть метров. Остановившись перевести дух, Дин заново всё обдумывает. Он смертельно рискует, ничего не видя, и движется мучительно медленно, но одно он знает наверняка: у таких штормов как этот есть центр. И если он хочется спрятаться, лучше места не найти.

В любом случае, теперь назад ему не повернуть. Побережье давно скрылось из глаз и по тому, как сильно разыгрался шторм, Дин догадывается, что приближается к глазу бури.

«Лучше продолжать двигаться» - говорит он сам себе, втыкая нож в землю, когда шквал ветра едва не сносит его с ног. Хаос пугающе напоминает его сны. Дурное предчувствие, словно всё рушится вокруг него – только лёд вместо пламени, а наполненный дымом воздух сменяется отсутствием воздуха вообще. Больше всего на свете Дин хочет, чтобы этот кошмар был лишь кошмаром, а не предзнаменованием - хотя уже знает, что это не так.

Он выдёргивает нож из камня, полный решимости дойти до конца. Тьма скользит мимо него. Разумная его часть уверяет, что ничего не выйдет, но затем голос Куиила возникает в его голове, бросая вызов _(«Ты мандалорец!»)_ , и ему удаётся преодолеть ещё шесть метров, а затем ещё шесть. Он должен быть уже близко. Должен. Молнии прорезают небо, освещая облачный вихрь – тот всё усиливается.

Дин повторяет одну и ту же мантру: ещё один прыжок. Ещё один прыжок и у него получится.

И у него получается. Поднимается последний порыв ветра – и тут же стихает. Теперь Дин слышит шум собственной крови в барабанных перепонках. Облака здесь – лишь тонкие нити, исчезающие в прозрачном небе. В тридцати метрах впереди на горизонте возвышается остров. Задыхаясь, Дин стягивает шлем: выплёвывает солёную воду, смаргивает дневной свет. Остров производит такое же впечатление тишины и спокойствия, что он помнит. И хотя Дин рад, что поиск подошёл к концу, он всё же надеялся, что искать будет нечего.

Есть только один способ выяснить.

Тридцать секунд спустя подошвы его сапог ступают на траву. Дин едва держится на ногах – промокшая одежда и изнеможение тянут его вниз. Со скалы ему открывается хороший вид. Слегка вогнутый остров погружён в долину, полную жизни: насекомых, папоротников и трав. Вместо здания, которое Дин помнил объятым пламенем, в центре острова ютится хибарка, в которой явно кто-то есть – есть считать дым из трубы признаком жизни. Дин поднимает глаза к небу, но находит лишь две звезды из трёх. Красной не видно. На секунду он чувствует облегчение, думая, что, возможно, всё это не реально...

\- И снова привет.

Дин разворачивается, копьё в одной руке, шлем – в другой. Всё это словно дежа вю. Джедай выглядит так же, как в их первую встречу. Угрожающе рокочущий океан оттеняет его мягкую манеру держаться.

Дина больше волнует то, что его предзнаменование оказалось правдой.

\- Наш общий друг сказал, что ты придёшь. – объясняет джедай, протягивая руку.

\- Ты Скайуокер?

Мужчина кивает, и Дин в смятении опускает копьё. Если с джедаем всё в порядке, значит, и с ребёнком тоже. Но всё же...

\- Могу я спросить, как ты нашёл это место? – непринуждённо спрашивает джедай, пряча руки в складки рукавов.

\- Твой друг тебе не сказал?

Джедай смеётся.

\- Голоса из прошлого едва могут указать путь. Я надеялся, что ты меня просветишь.

Дин переминается с ноги на ноги, держа шлем у бедра.

\- Меня привело видение.

\- Видение?

Дин смотрит в сторону в подобии утвердительного ответа. Произнесённое вслух, это звучит глупо, но расскажи ему кто-то год назад о волшебниках и магии, он не поверил бы им.

\- Я пришёл предупредить вас.

Джедай становится более серьёзным, хотя его лицо не теряет мягкого выражения.

\- О чём?

\- Это место, я не думаю... – Дин, чувствуя нарастающее беспокойство, снова переступает с ноги на ногу, прежде чем перейти к главному. – Система Убаат, - наконец, выдаёт он, указывая вверх. – Как часто можно видеть все три звезды?

\- Что ж, - осторожно отвечает ему джедай. – Первую можно видеть круглый год. Две другие можно видеть только в течение нескольких месяцев. Редко когда можно увидеть все три вместе.

\- Когда?

\- Не раньше, чем через десяток-другой лет, как минимум.

Дин расслабляет плечи, впервые позволяя лёгким полностью расправиться. _«Годы»_ , - думает он. Не немедленная опасность.

Джедай, должно быть, понимает, что угроза не близка - его поза становится менее напряжённой .

\- Дитя всё надеялось, что ты придёшь. – говорит он, возвращаясь к разговору, с которым Дину легче справиться. – Он жутко по тебе скучал.

Его не должно это утешать – но утешает.

\- Сколько, по-твоему, займёт обучение?

Джедай обдумывает его вопрос.

\- Сложно сказать. Он слишком мал, чтобы упражняться с мечом. Думаю, что не сможет начать ближайшие тридцать, может даже сорок...

\- Нет!

Он выглядит слегка удивлённым, пока Дин снова не берёт себя в руки.

\- Нет. Это... Это слишком долго.

Тридцать лет. Дин уже знает, к тому времени этого места здесь уже не будет. Напряжённый момент, в течение которого джедай внимательно наблюдает за ним, уходит.

\- Что именно ты видел? В своих видениях?

Дин борется с собой, потирая большим пальцем пазы шлема.

\- Огонь, - отвечает он. Глаза джедая понимающе расширяются – слегка, но достаточно, чтобы Дин задался вопросом, не снился ли им один и тот же сон. Постепенно их внимание переключается на школу в отдалении. Она кажется единственным островком спокойствия в мире, жаждущем уничтожения.

\- Три года, - внезапно говорит он, противореча самому себе. – Я не знаю, чему он может научиться за это время, но... По крайней мере, он сможет хорошо владеть силой. Это всё, что я смогу пообещать.

\- Спасибо.

Джедай кивает головой, погружённый в мысли, пока океан буйствует позади него.

\- Возможно, как мандалорец ты сможешь закончить его обучение. – размышляет он вслух. – Я не знаю наверняка, но я... Я чувствую что-то. Что-то не так. – его голос становится тише. – В последнее время я боюсь, что мы не застали окончания тёмных времен. Что мы едва готовы к войне, которую не понимаем.

Дин не отвечает, лишь смотрит на него, поглощённого неотступным беспокойством.

-Я вернусь за ним, - обещает он.

Спустя мгновение джедай сбрасывает мрачный вид как листву по осени.

\- Могу я спросить, что ты собираешься делать всё это время? Три года – это всё-таки срок.

Дин тянется к чему-то у себя на поясе, к привычной уже ноше.

\- Я думаю, - говорит он, покачивая Тёмный меч в руке. – Что есть кое-что, что я должен сделать для своих людей.

Джедай смотрит на оружие с любопытством, но не расспрашивает его дальше.

\- Похоже, у тебя впереди большой путь. Когда ты вернёшься, обещаю, твой сын будет гораздо сильнее.

Дин не возражает, лишь сжимает меч сильнее.

\- Как и я.

Джедай наблюдает за ним так, словно видит некий потенциал.

\- В любом случае, - продолжает он - сама любезность, - Я полагаю, ты останешься с нами на несколько дней, прежде чем уйдёшь. Было бы ужасно прогонять тебя, учитывая, что... – молодой человек делает жест в сторону его насквозь промокшей одежды.

\- Всё в порядке. Я буду только отвлекать от занятий.

\- Ерунда, - возражает джедай в своей чересчур дружелюбной манере - К тому же, зная твоего сына... Он обязательно найдет повод отвлечься – равно или поздно. Пусть лучше это будешь ты.

Он поворачивается, не оставляя Дину шанса протестовать, и он следует за джедаем. Дорога к к школе занимает не больше получаса. Это и правда лачуга: около трёх метров высотой, с гобеленом, заменяющим входную дверь. Корабль джедая, скрытый позади неё, кажется лишь немногим меньше в сравнении.

-Я знаю, сейчас тут не на что особенно смотреть, - признаёт джедай, присаживаясь на крыло своего корабля. – Но когда-нибудь всё будет как надо. Кто знает? Может, к тому времени, как мой племянник подрастёт, у нас будет настоящая дверь.

Дин осматривает школу со всех сторон.

\- Тут мило, - решает он.

Джедай убирает гаечные ключи и провода с места, где он чинил магнитный подавитель.

\- Мне хочется в это верить. Ты можешь идти, мне нужно закончить кое-какую работу.

Дин уже готовится войти, когда молодой человек зовёт его.

\- Мандалорец?

Он останавливается. Джедай с печальным выражением лица крутит ключ в руках.

\- Что бы ты ни видел, - выдаёт он наконец, - я очень надеюсь, что это никогда не произойдёт.

\- ...я тоже.

Они обмениваются понимающими взглядами, прежде чем Дин заходит внутрь. Школа больше, чем кажется снаружи, бело-синий дроид-астромеханик суетится рядом с очагом, где булькает суп. Почти всё здесь сделано из дерева и выглядит очень просто.

Секунду спустя Дин обращает внимание на низенькую парту под окном – и того, кто сидит за ней.

Мир сразу становится таким, как прежде.

Он видит только затылок малыша: его уши опущены вниз, а внимание приковано к бабочке, парящей снаружи. Это так похоже на него, что Дину становится больно. Без единого звука он присаживается возле ребёнка, стараясь не шуметь, когда кладёт шлем на пол. Это эгоистично, но здесь так спокойно, словно время остановилось, и Дин думает, что если он не будет шевелиться – или даже дышать – может, всё так и останется. Он мог бы жить в этом мгновении до конца своих дней.

По крайней мере, здесь дитя выглядит довольным. Он мягко воркует, когда бабочка порхает прочь, коготки бездумно звякают о медальон в его руке. Дин улыбается. Он тронут тем, что малыш его оставил, и у него есть идея, что ему бы понравилось ещё больше. Он беззвучно извлекает объект из мешочка на поясе, в последний раз бросая взгляд на сверкающий металл, прежде чем разрушить момент.

\- Грогу.

Уши тут же поднимаются вверх, предвосхищая взгляд карих глаз, в конце концов обращающийся на него - и затем на шарик. Малыш с писком расплывается в улыбке, требуя игрушку, его глаза сияют.

Конечно, он скучал по ней больше, чем по Дину. Мужчина издаёт смешок, и глаза ребёнка снова фокусируются на нём. Он все ещё восторженно галдит, карабкаясь к нему на колени, и плюхается на его защищённую бескаром грудь.

\- Я тоже по тебе скучал, - говорит Дин, легонько похлопывая Грогу по спине.

В течение следующего часа Дин задает ему простые, безобидные вопросы, на которые, как ему кажется, малыш по-своему отвечает. Понемногу его радостные возгласы стихают, пока он не замирает у него на коленях, укрытый плащом. Он должен найти ему более удобное место для сна, но не может пошевелиться. Вместо этого он потирает лёгкий пушок у него на ухе, прислушивается к сигналам дроида в углу, звукам бриза за окном и к приглушённому дыханию своего сына. Это не может длиться вечно, но Дин впитывает столько, сколько может, чтобы создать воспоминание, к которому можно возвращаться снова и снова. Он уже по нему скучает, но спустя три года... Что ж, может быть тогда Дин сможет обрести немного покоя.

Прижимая сына ближе, он думает о том, что никогда не сможет найти его на Арвале.

Но, в конце концов, едва ли покой - удел Мандалорцев.


End file.
